


He Wanted Him

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Embarrassed Luke, First Time, Hair-pulling, Innocent Luke, Luke in Panties, M/M, Princess Luke, Punk Luke, Restraints, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's hands are grabbing at his dark jeans trying to stay calm. Harry notices how tightly he's grabbing at the fabric, "so, what do you liked to be called? Or have you not decided?" </p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," he says. </p>
<p>He's lying. Luke's watched and read so much porn he knows exactly what he wants to be called, but he'd never tell his teacher. It'd be embarrassing. It'd get him hard just hearing the name.</p>
<p>"What is it, it's okay, you can tell me. Is it baby boy? Slut? Baby? Sweetheart? Kitten? Princess," he asked. </p>
<p>Luke's hands let go of his pants and he lets out a breath hearing the last word. </p>
<p>"What? Was that it?" </p>
<p>Luke looks down at the floor. He's fucked. He knows now. Harry's breath was hot on his neck, "do you like being called princess, Luke?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wanted Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmichael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted. I hope you enjoy it though.

Luke noticed his English teacher. Everyone did, but Luke really noticed. He'd get detention and constantly smart off to him just so he'd pay attention to him. No one knew that Luke was gay. Luke barely knew himself. He thought girls were pretty but there was something about guys. Something about his teacher. He could never figure it out. Was it his hair? His smile? His eyes? Luke didn't really know the answer, but he knew he wanted him. But like the other students in his class he was just sixteen and his teacher had to have been at least twenty-eight. He looked forward to this class but so his friends wouldn't get suspicious he'd complain about him. He'd complain about how much of an asshole he was for giving him horrible grades, which wasn't true. Luke made an A on every assignment he gave. The one class he always paid attention in. 

"Luke," his friend nudges him.

His eyes are on the empty desk that his teacher would sit at before the bell rang. He hoped they didn't have a sub. He turned his head seeing Ashton talking to him, "yeah, hey, do we have a sub today?" 

He shook his head, "no, my lame ass teacher cousin is here." 

Luke groaned, he had tried to forget that his good friend Ashton was related to his teacher. The man walked in, hair out of his face and wearing his usual button up, a tie, and a pair of khakis. Luke thought that look was for interviews and weddings. The only person he knew that wore khakis was this dorky kid in his class that was constantly complaining about how they don't clean the windows right. He spoke, "alright, why don't you all read, I've got some tests to grade." 

Luke was nervous when he went to speak but he said it anyway, "isn't it your job to teach us stuff we don't know?" 

The older man's eyes locked on him and made the heart in his chest skip a beat, "it is, but I have work to do." 

"Yeah, well I have other homework from other classes to work on but you don't see me doing that in your class." 

"Alright, since you're so eager to learn, what would you like to learn about?" 

"Anything really, I'd rather not sit here in silence while everyone pretends to read a book you know damn well we aren't even reading." 

"Watch your tongue." 

"I'm just telling the truth," he said relaxing in his chair. 

"Luke, shut up," Michael whispered. 

"No, I wont shut up, I'm right and I know it."

"Alright, if you're so right why don't you teach the class?" 

"With pleasure," Luke said standing. 

He walked over towards the large desk and his teacher went to his chair. 

"Alright, class. Treat Luke like you would your teacher," he said. 

Ashton raised his hand, "what are we going to learn about?" 

"Good question. Today we're going to learn about sex." 

His teacher pressed two fingers to his temple massaging it before looking up at the blond. Calum smiled and raised his hand, "Mr. Hemmings, what's a vagina?" 

"Female reproductive organ, next question." 

Michael raised his hand, "Mr. Hemmings, what's a dick?" 

"Good question, how about I show you," he said. 

His teacher stood up, "Mr. Hemmings!' 

Luke pointed to his teacher, "See, there's one." 

Each student was either making and 'Oooh' sound or laughing. He walked up to the blond towering over him, "that's enough. Take your seat." 

He took his seat, his heart racing with every step. Were his cheeks heating up? He thinks they were.

"Open your books, begin reading." 

The class was silent. Luke kept looking up, his teacher still staring back. His eyes never left him. By the time class was over everyone was walking out and going home. 

"Mr. Hemmings. You are not to leave." 

His friends frowned and walked off. 

"Close the door." 

Luke knew he'd be getting yelled at, but he thinks he wants it. He closes the door and turns to look at him, "Mr. Styles, I-" 

"Don't," he says cutting him off, "pull up a chair." 

He takes one of the desks and pulls it up close to the desk. 

"You know, I've about had it with the way you act in my class. You make good grades in my class, hell, you're the top student in here. What I don't understand is why you're showing out." 

"I'm not," he says softly, "I'm just speaking my mind." 

He stands up and goes to the door closing the blind and locking it, "just speaking your mind?" 

He nods and his teacher walks behind him, "you're a liar." 

There are large hands on his shoulders and it causes his breathing to quicken, "excuse me?" 

"I said you're a liar. I see the way you're always looking up at my desk. You're doing it to get attention," he says rubbing his hands in a massaging way. 

The hands make his stomach feel weird and he's a little red, but he likes it. It feels good just having him touch him on his shoulders, but he's alway wondered what his hands felt like on his skin. 

"A-Attention," he asks, his voice not strong anymore. 

"I think you're trying to get my attention." 

"I'm not," he says but it wasn't very convincing. 

"You know, it's okay if you are. But if you keep lying I'll have to punish you." 

Instead of Luke getting angry or standing up and leaving. Luke let him know it was true without coming out and saying it. He listened to the words replay in his head for a second before he asked the question, "How?" 

"I'll spank you," he says, the words hot on Luke's neck. 

The blond's face is red and his mouth has gone dry. The man laughs in his ear, "I was only joking but it seems that I've scared you, or maybe you want to be spanked." 

Luke's hands are grabbing at his dark jeans trying to stay calm. Harry notices how tightly he's grabbing at the fabric, "so, what do you liked to be called? Or have you not decided?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says. 

He's lying. Luke's watched and read so much porn he knows exactly what he wants to be called, but he'd never tell his teacher. It'd be embarrassing. It'd get him hard just hearing the name.

"What is it, it's okay, you can tell me. Is it baby boy? Slut? Baby? Sweetheart? Kitten? Princess," he asked. 

Luke's hands let go of his pants and he lets out a breath hearing the last word. 

"What? Was that it?" 

Luke looks down at the floor. He's fucked. He knows now. Harry's breath was hot on his neck, "do you like being called princess, Luke?" 

He swallows the lump forming in his throat before nodding. He figures he looks pathetic, sitting in that chair telling him he likes to be called princess. Luke thinks he must think it's fucked up that the little punk kid likes to play dress up and be called princess. He thinks it's fucked up too, he can't count how many times he's laid in bed rubbing himself through the pink lace thong he'd told the saleswoman was for his girlfriend. He'd wished it didn't feel so good, that he didn't like it, but he did. Now he's sitting here hoping to god that no one finds out he's wearing that girly thong right now. 

"Do you want me to spank you?" 

He stands up quickly, the man's voice making him nervous. It wasn't a bad nervous, it was a good one, and that was the kind of nervousness that scared him. He backs up into the large desk almost sitting on it. He moved over to Luke leaning in close before moving an arm past him and pushing the papers and other objects out of the way so the place behind Luke was empty. He was slipping his hand around Luke's waist and down his pants to grab at his skin. Luke sucked in a breath. There was no way Harry didn't feel the lace, the soft fabric cupping his ass, there was no fucking way he didn't notice. Luke's face was on fire, usually he was always so strong voiced and he wasn't embarrassed by anything. But with his teacher touching him like this and looking at him like a hungry animal he was having a little trouble being himself. 

"Bend over," he said. 

For some reason Luke listened and turned laying on the desk. Harry laughed, "So this is what you wanted? Someone to boss you around, someone to be in charge of you?" 

He nodded. Harry unbuttons Luke's jeans sliding them down. 

"Very pretty, did you wear them just for me," he asked pulling at the band of his underwear. Luke bites his lip because if he doesn't he knows he's going to say something or let out a moan and freak him out. The large hand is on his ass before it's gone. There was a loud smack and Luke sucked in a breath. 

"I asked you a question." 

"Yes," he said quickly. 

"I like them. Little too revealing for a sweet little princess though, don't you think." 

He nodded. Harry's hand moved in a circle against his round cheek before pulling back and slapping the skin again. His cock had already hardened enough and he couldn't keep his mouth closed. Before he could stop himself the word was already out, "Daddy." 

Luke instantly regretted what he'd said. Harry spoke, "Daddy, huh? That's what you like? Well, are you going to count for Daddy, princess?" 

"One," Luke says in a shaky breath. 

There's another smack to his ass and he lets out a whimper, "two." 

The smack was louder and it was sure to leave a mark, "three." 

He shook violently with each one until he'd made it to twenty, "twenty." 

His cock was painfully hard. 

"Are you gonna to say thank you?" 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

"Turn to me." 

Luke turns, his cock hard. Luke looks down and notices his khakis have a huge tent. He smiles and unbuckles his pants letting them drop, "if you help get Daddy ready I'll make sure my little princess is taken care of." 

Luke drops to his knees, his hands pulling down the underwear before his lips wrapped around his cock. Luke's eager. He's been wanting this for so long. Now he's looking up, his teacher looking down at him, fingers in his hair. Luke's cock is leaking, he's never done this before but he wants it to be good. He thinks about the stuff the guys in the videos he's watched have done and he tries to copy what he's seen. Harry's hand is in his hair tugging it before pushing him and making his cock go down his throat before pulling back. He takes a breath, his mouth wet with spit. 

"You're going to have to do better for me if you want me to fuck you." 

Luke takes him in his hand rubbing him like he does to himself before sucking on the head, he tries to get him as wet as possible and that's when he hears the words that are making his cock drool and his ass crave attention, "just like that baby, you're so good for me."

Luke looks up at him bobbing his head and watching to make sure he was liking it. Harry pulls his hair making him moan.

"You like having your hair pulled?" 

Luke was going to answer but Harry laughed, "Don’t answer that. Of course you do. You're a dirty little princess, aren't you?" 

He looks up at him, lips stretched around his cock. Harry gave another tug and Luke hummed around him. He groaned but he was sort of liking it, the vibrations and the hot wet suction of Luke's mouth on him was getting him ready to cum. He couldn't have that. 

"Lay back," he tells him. 

Luke pulls off him and lays back on the desk. The older man spits on his fingers and rubs them against his Luke's virgin hole. His toes curl and he sucks in a breath arching his hips up towards him. 

"No one's ever touched you like this?" 

He shook his head, his cheeks red again. Harry's never seen him look so good before, so innocent, and it was all just for him. His little princess.

"I guess we'll have to get you ready to take my cock." 

His fingers press into him while he's stroking himself. Luke moans softly before reaching down and wrapping a hand around himself. Harry stops, "did I say you could touch yourself?" 

"No, Daddy," he says softly. 

Harry loosens his tie along with undoing the buttons on his shirt. He wraps the tie around Luke's wrists tying it tight, "keep your hands above your head. You don't get to touch yourself, you've been bad." 

"I have?" 

"You were very bad in class today, princess, you need to be punished." 

Fingers were in him again curling and moving where he could hit that spot. 

"Daddy!" 

"Stay quiet, baby, can you do that?" 

He bites his lip nodding and spreading his legs farther. Harry pulls him close rubbing his cock against the tight hole. He wants him, god he's wanted him ever since he saw him. He pushed the tip of his cock in slow watching Luke's face as it stretched him. He groaned and Harry waited letting him get used to the size before he eased in to him. He groaned feeling as if he was being split open. Once Harry can't move anymore inside him he stops. He watches Luke take a few breaths before looking up at him. 

"You ready?" 

He nods and Harry pulls out before slowly pushing back in. He did this a few times until Luke got used to the feeling. Once he was used to it, he'd make this whimpering squeak when Harry hits the right spot. 

"Daddy," he moans throwing his head back. 

"You like that?" 

"Feels good," he said. 

"Yeah? You like when I fuck you like this?" 

"Yes, Daddy, yes." 

He's going faster. It hurts, but even though it's slightly painful it feels good. He's making Luke feel hot and full and making him experience something he's never felt before. Harry's throbbing in him, Luke's tight walls weren't helping him hold back one bit. Luke's thighs were spread apart, his eyes half-lidded as Harry rolled his hips against him. The blond's toes were curling and he was letting out strings of curse words that Harry would probably punish him for later. The older man leaned down, his mouth an inch apart from Luke's. The boy looked up throwing his arms around him kissing him. Harry didn't fight it or get mad, he let him kiss him. Harry Lifted him off the desk and moved to his chair sitting down letting Luke sit on his lap. He reached down pulling the hem of Luke's shirt up and over his head only exposing his chest and neck. He moved kissing his neck and moving Luke's hips on him. Luke moved before pressing his forehead against Harry's. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

"Touch me. I'll be good." 

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"I promise." 

"Yeah? You gonna say please?" 

"Please," he breathed. 

"Not good enough, princess." 

"Pretty please?" 

"Nope, try again." 

"Please, Daddy? Pretty please with a cherry on top," he asked pouting. 

Harry couldn't resist touching him anymore. His hand moved between them grabbing Luke's aching erection. He began pumping slow. Harry used the pre-cum to thumb over the head a few times to hear Luke moan and watch him squirm in his lap. 

"So pretty like this, you know that?" 

Luke's mouth was red and swollen. His lips parted letting out soft breaths and occasionally a small whine. 

"I want you to cum for me, princess, can you do that?" 

He nodded resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Cum for me, princess, want you to let it all out for me." 

Luke came hard in his hand, most of it getting on his fingers. Luke's ass tightened and Harry managed to get a few more thrusts in before he came harder than he'd ever cum in his entire life. Luke relaxed and panted against his skin. 

"You tired, baby?" 

The blond nodded and pulled his arms off of him holding out his hands. 

"Clean up your mess first," Harry said holding out his hand. 

Luke hesitated but leaned forward licking the salty sticky fluid off his hand swallowing it down. Harry kissed him softly before untying his hands, "you were so good for me, princess." 

"You wont tell anyone my secret, right?" 

"Never. You wont tell anyone this little secret, will you?" 

"No, I like you." 

"You do?" 

"You're my favorite teacher. It's kind of embarrassing how excited I get for this class every day." 

"You're my favorite student, you know that?" 

"I am? Is it because of th-" 

"No, not because you did this. I like you. I like you a lot. You're very smart, very funny," he said poking Luke's nose. 

Luke smiled, "this wasn't just a one-time thing, was it?" 

"Only if that's what you want." 

"I don't want that. I really like you." 

He smiled kissing him softly, "we'd better get dressed before anyone comes. Next time we do this I want it to be somewhere more private, somewhere we can make a lot of noise." 

"Your house," Luke asked. 

"I'll need your number. We'll both put it under something no one will think is suspicious. We'll see where this goes." 

"We're doing this," Luke asked.

"Only if that's what you want." 

"I want that," Luke says. 

"Whatever my princess wants, my princess gets." 

"Can I have something cute to wear," he asks before kissing him softly. 

"Mmm, how do you feel about skirts?"

"You want to see me in a skirt," he asked. 

"Yeah, I think you'd look really hot in a short little skirt." 

Luke smiles, "whatever my Daddy wants, my Daddy gets."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I really wanted to make it more hardcore, but I figured maybe I should stick with the whole innocent thing just in case the hardcore part wasn't what they requested. Anyway, if you didn't like it just let me know and I'll try and write another one that you'll like. If someone else happens to read this and you want me to write a little thing for you just ask. Again, I really hope you liked it.


End file.
